parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bod (Pinocchio) Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1992 Reissue: *Announcer: Fifthy years ago, Jaden Groves created a motion picture masterpiece, that would become one of the greatest films of the all time, and brought to life a little hero, who charmed audiences all over the world. *Simba: Good piece of the wood too? *Announcer: This summer, that timeless classic returns to theaters, it's Jaden Groves one and only Bod. *Bod (singing): I got no strings to hold me do... *Announcer: Bod, the story of the wooden puppet, who wanted to become a real boy. *Bod: I'm going to School. *Simba: That's the stuff, Bod. *Announcer: And set off on a fantasic adventure, with a very special friend. *Simba: Lion's the name. *Announcer: Simba Lion. *Baloo (singing): Hi-diddle dee dee, An Actors life for me! *Announcer: Bod. *Bod: What's happening?! *Announcer: It's thrilled generations of audiences with a spectacular animation. it's memorable moments. and it's a unforgettable music. *Simba (singing): When you wish upon a star. *Announcer: It's the most breathtaking movie of this summer. *Homer Simpson: You are a real boy! *Announcer: And you're invited to share the magic with your family. *Simba: I think it's swell. (singing) Upon a star. *Announcer: It's Jaden Groves' classic, Bod, for anymore who's ever wished upon a star. *Simba (singing) ...dreams come true. US Trailer: *Announcer: Fifthy years ago, Jaden Groves created a motion picture masterpiece, that would become one of the greatest films of the all time, and brought to life characters known in love the world over. *Simba: Good piece of the wood too? *Announcer: Now, that timeless classic is from Nickelodeon Home Video, it's Jaden Groves one and only Bod. *Bod (singing): I got no strings to hold me do... *Announcer: Bod, the story of the wooden puppet, who wanted to become a real boy. *Bod: I'm going to School. *Simba: That's the stuff, Bod. *Announcer: And set off on a fantasic adventure, with a very special friend. *Simba: Lion's the name. *Announcer: Simba Lion. *Baloo (singing): Hi-diddle dee dee, An Actors life for me! *Announcer: Bod. *Bod: What's happening?! *Announcer: With it's unforgotten Jaden Groves characters. *Miss Hoolie: Would you like to be Bod's conscience? *Simba: I... Uh-ha. *Announcer: It's memorable moments. And it's wonderful music. *Simba (sining): You wish upon a star. *Narrator: No family should be without the masterpiece that's touched the hearts of millions. *Homer Simpson: You are a real boy! *Announcer: And now, this magical movies, is from Nickelodeon Home Video *Simba: I think it's swell. (singing) Upon a star. *Announcer: It's the last time this century you can own Jaden Groves' classic, Bod, for anymore who's ever wished upon a star. UK Trailer: *Narrator: Once upon a time, Jaden Groves created a motion picture masterpiece, that would become one of the greatest films of the all time, loved by audiences around the world, and the winner up academy awards. *Simba: Good piece of the wood too? *Narrator: Now this original animated classic is available to own from Nickelodeon Home Video, It's Jaden Groves one and only Bod. *Bod (singing): I got no strings to hold me do... *Narrator: Bod, the story of the wooden puppet, who wanted to become a real boy. *Bod: I'm going to School. *Simba: That's the stuff, Bod. *Narrator: And set off on a fantasic adventure, with a very special friend. *Simba: Lion's the name. *Narrator: Simba Lion. *Baloo (singing): Hi-diddle dee dee, An Actors life for me! *Narrator: Bod. *Bod: What's happening?! *Narrator: With it's unforgotten Jaden Groves characters, *Miss Hoolie: Would you like to be Bod's conscience? *Simba: I... Uh-ha. *Narrator: It's memorable moments. And it's wonderful music. *Simba (singing): Upon a star. *Narrator: No family should be without the masterpiece that's touched the hearts of millions. *Homer Simpson: You are a real boy! *Narrator: And now this magical masterpiece is available from Nickelodeon Home Video. *Simba: I think it's swell. *Narrator: Restored to it's original brilliance, Jaden Groves' masterpiece Bod can be yours for anyone who's ever wished upon a star. Category:Jaden Groves' Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Pinocchio Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Jay Grove Category:Jaden Groves Category:Jaden Cargill Category:Jaden Marcus